Lovehammer: Basiclus
by Lovehammer Inc
Summary: The newest author to join us and be posted up here, give them a warm welcome. Focusses on the thread of the Tyranids.
1. Gladius I

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ Gladius I_

{oOo}

**Battle Barge **_**Salacia**_**. Reductus Sector. Segmentum Tempestus. 997. M41**

"The situation is not good on Daeron Primaris,'' Skyes began. As the command meeting progressed he finally got the chance to deliver his own petition about a half-hour after the meeting had started board the battle barge _Salacia_.

Inquisitor Sykes was a slender, middle-aged man of exceptional build for his age. His patrician features were framed by a silver goatee. He wore grey robes with the silver icon of the Alien Relations branch at the front.

The command room of the _Salacia_ was filled with the various members of the Imperial hierarchy. Guard commanders, Navy Admirals, Sororitas officers and Astartes champions all gathered at data-platforms or were represented by hololiths.

Here was Grand Marshal Calston of Cadia, in charge of four different army groups across the Leviathan warfront. There was Lord Admiral Rooks, the veteran commander of Battlefleet Reductus and the victor of Valtek's Nebula. Here Knight-Commander Valerian and Knight-Commander Qoyon, both of the Silver Knights.

Of course they paled next to the glory of the Emperor's favoured.

Roboute Guilliman was present in holo-form, transmitting from his own flagship via- holoith. His form dwarfed everyone else, clad in magnificent artificer-forged armor with the great gauntlets of Macragge encasing each immense fist.

Sky and Sea were also present. The slender forms of Lady Amphithoe and Lady Esin sat before the central data-table. Both were clad in artificer-forged power armor. Each piece had been hand-crafted by the finest artisans of the Emperor's Children and the White Scars.

It was an immense honor to be in the presence of the Emperor's daughters. Sykes himself was a big admirer of Lady Amphithoe's own work. He even had an Chemos original painting on his own estate back on Agrippa Minor.

"As you all know, after the victory at Tarsis Ultra we were able to successfully reestablish communications and move to engage the Tyranids before they could gain much headway into the southern edges of the Segmentum Tempestus,'' The Inquisitor continued.

War. War on a scale not seen since the Great Crusade ten millennia ago. The entire southern edge of the Segmentum Tempestus was aflame with the fires of war. Eighty chapters under the leadership of Roboute Guilliman and Lady Esin fought the Tyranids alongside Guardsmen beyond number.

The mighty war machine of the Imperium hard arrived a few months after Tarsis Ultra. The Imperium had done its best to evacuate its citizens out of the path of Leviathan, but the Hive Fleet had consumed hundreds of worlds and had gorged itself to frightening proportions

Primarchs Angron, Mortarion, Russ and the Khan had all departed with reinforcements. But it would take a month at least before they could arrive. Rumors had it that Senshi Saturn was seriously being considered for active use.

"But I would like to draw your attention to Daeron,'' Sykes pointed to the planet on the holo-map.

"The situation is in jeopardy on many planets,'' Calston pointed out.

"This one is special. I've read reports. Daeron was studying Tyranids genetics correct?'' Esin asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. It was an Ordo Xenos research site in conjunction with the Biologis branch of Mercurians. They were dissecting and studying Tyranids bodies as to figure out how to develop weapons to defeat them,'' The Inquisitor told them.

"Why did they not evacuate then?'' Amphithoe asked.

"They underestimated the Tyranid advance. They came far too quickly ahead of calculations. Once the Tyranids attacked the planet it became difficult to evacuate the warzone through the Tyranid fleet,'' Sykes reported.

"So what do you propose?'' Calston asked.

"Assistance from Astartes if possible to help evacuate.''

"I would be inclined to help, but all forces under my command are either engaged against overwhelming numbers or simply too far away.'' Guilliman told him.

"My lord this data is vital,'' Sykes begged.

"How vital are we talking?'' Calston asked.

"Data for the Scylla Project. Data that could help turn the tide of the conflict.''

The Scylla Project. A brainchild of the Ordo Xenos's brightest minds to research weapons against the Tyranid threat. Such a thing was necessitated due to the Tyranid's own freakish adaptive abilities and unique biology.

"I have an idea. Some elements of the Silver Knights are moving in as part of the first wave of reinforcements. I suggest diverting Kill-Team Gladius to Daeron,'' Amphithoe suggested.

"Gladius….. isn't that Vandius's team?'' asked Quyon.

"Oh, that Captain, the one with the bionic eye,'' Esin drummed her fingers lightly on the holo-platform. She had also fought alongside her lover's Silver Knights before, and had only good things to say about them. The Talassar-born officer was one of Amphithoe's best troubleshooters who had quite a reputation for himself.

Oh, she knew Vandius quite well from his archived profile and service record. Hundred and sixty-four years old, most of that time spent in the Ultramarines and the Silver Knights. He was a former member of the First Company and the Ultramarines Honor Guard before transfer and had served in a leadership position in a kill-team ever since.

He also had a reputation as a rather unforgiving commander who drove his men to excel. There had been more than one clash with his fellow Silver Knights about matters of protocol and combat doctrine in the field. The man certainly told his mind to his peers and held little back.

"His name has crossed my desk,'' frowned Quyon.

"I like him,'' Amphithoe told the Knight-Commander.

"My Lady…Vandius has a reputation,'' Quyon informed her.

"A sterling reputation of victory you mean,'' Valerian responded.

"Forgive me Lords and Ladies, but could you clarify please?'' Sykes asked.

"Strike Team Gladius of the Silver Knights, commanded by Knight-Captain Marcus Vandius of the Ultramarines. Currently operating out of an Arrowhead class stealth frigate, _Pegasus_,'' Valerian told him.

"And he can retrieve the data and the survivors?'' Sykes asked.

"Certainly. Marcus is nothing if efficient,'' Primarch Guilliman told him.

"It's settled then. Tech-Priest, prepare a transmission to Marcus as soon as his ship is in range?'' Amphithoe turned to address to a nearby Tech-Priest.

"Yes milady.''

The silver giant walked down the hallway of the _Pegasus_. He paused at a door and waited for the integrated scanners to confirm his identity. After a moment the doors chimed and he was admitted entrance into the holo-room.

A brown-haired woman in blue robes sat at a lectern in the corner of the room. She fiddled with some controls before turning around and nodding to the Silver Knight. She flipped a few more switches and observed the data-board.

"It's ready Lord Vandius.''

"Thank you Shayera,'' The Knight-Captain replied. He had a broad, rather unremarkable face save for a single finely crafted bionic replacement left eye that glowed a faint blue. Three scars twisted over and around the skin surrounding the eye, the legacy of the genestealer that had taken it. His brown hair was shaven closely as per Macraggian military tradition.

His armor was a masterfully forged MKIV plate replica, updated and modified with additional command features and an improved communications suite. One shoulder pad was black, depicting a silver moon and trident, representing Serenity and the Senshi that commanded that particular sub-chapter of the Silver Knights, Lady Neptune. The other shoulder guard depicted an azure "U'' set on a silver field.

The symbol cap was a token of his former chapter, it was quarried out of rock cut from the Macraggian mountains around the Fortress of Hera. His breastplate depicted an eagle-winged trident. His silver armor was engraved with words and script copied from the _Codex Astartes_ itself. He wore the _cingulum_, the Ultramarines honor belt, from his waist.

He stood before the central holo-altar as the Pegasus finally came into short-range transmission. Rapidly the light flickered before him to reveal the images of Lady Amphithoe and Esin.

"How may I serve you my Lady?'' Vandius asked, his voice calm and composed as he stood stock still, like some sort of silver statue.

"Marcus it's always good to see you. Your services are required,'' Amphithoe told him warmly.

"Yes, the Tyranids, I know. My team is ready and eager,'' Vandius nodded.

"Your team is needed at another place actually. Here at Daeron Primaris,'' Amphithoe gestured. A data-field appeared shimmering in the light as Vandius's trained eye took time to study the various figures within.

"Has something come up?'' The Ultramarine asked carefully.

"A rescue and extraction operation,'' Neptune told him.

"Daeron ….that's a Mercurian world is it not? Am I to assume we are the only ones available?'' Vandius asked with the feeling he already knew the answer.

"Not quite. You will be retrieving the scientists and data. I will be heading the overall mission with a half-company of White Scars and a dozen Kasrkin brigades to finish the evacuation,'' Esin said.

"Lady Esin? You will be present? I am honored,'' It was not often that Vandius had fought under Lady Esin's command.

"I've been stuck on this ship too long. Cabin fever. Good to get out,'' Esin mused.

"However there is one present matter in addition to your deployment. You need a replacement Librarian.'' Amphithoe told him.

"Urios's loss was unfortunate,'' Vandius lamented.

"I have a suitable candidate from my chapter of Silver Knights.'' Esin told him.

"Who?''

" Glycon Dovah of the Salamanders,'' Another brief holo-image appeared with the profile of the Marine in question. Vandius studied it briefly.

"When will I be meeting him?

"Soon.''

"I'll make preparations then,'' Vandius told them.


	2. Gladius II

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ Gladius II_

{oOo}

**Strike Frigate **_**Pegasus**_**. The Gryphonne Sector.**

Dovah sat in the darkness, his only light other than his eyes was a blue-green flame emanating from his fingertip like a candle. The Salamander, like the rest of his Chapter, always liked fire. It fascinated and comforted him ever since early childhood in Nocturne.

His warplate was silver, polished to a high gleam. He wore a crimson drakeskin mantle over his armor plate, taken from a hunt twenty years ago during his Epistolary initiation trials. His own MK VII helmet sat at his side with his own dragon-hilted force sword and bolter in his lap.

The Fireborn was a hundred and seventy-two years old, most of that spent in the service of the Salamanders. Three years ago he was inducted into the Silver Knights at the Chief Librarians recommendation after services rendered against the Dark Eldar.

An Epistolary, Dovah was both an accomplished pyrokine and a telekine. These talents made him highly useful for front-line combat. He was bald, covered in ritual scanning and branding. His features were broad set with a nose that had been broken and reset countless times.

"We have arrived. Docking procedures completed,'' droned the flat voice of the pilot over on the intercom.

"Thank you,'' He said, even if the pilot could no longer hear him. The shuttle door disengaged and Dovah stepped out, bolter locked to his thigh and sword sheathed.

The deck of the _Pegasus_ was filled with various bondsmen and chapter serfs as they finished unloading extra equipment in the landing bay. The walls were a plain steel grey with crisscrossing support structures and pillars. Huge glob-lamps illuminated the area below in a harsh light. Ammunition and replacement pieces of armor were directed away by silver-robed workmen.

However Dovah's attention was turned to the tall Silver Knight in the center of the room. Judging from his armor markings this was Marcus Vandius, his new team leader. The Knight-Captain had his eagle-winged helmet under one arm, exposing his pale cold features.

"Epistolary Dovah, glad to have you aboard. Welcome to Gladius,'' Vandius greeted him, his voice deep and rich. Dovah studied him, noting that the Ultramarine's features remained perfectly composed. This was one in control of himself.

"I trust you have read the profiles and data on the upcoming mission?'' Vandius asked.

"Indeed. I am at your disposal Captain. I have heard of your reputation.'' Dovah told him, walking besides him.

The Silver Knights as an organization were drawn from dozens of different chapters with different cultures, beliefs and fighting styles, so a certain amount of compromise was needed. Despite this they functioned relatively smoothly, at least in part because no one dared disappoint one of the Senshi.

However one of the main facts about the Silver Knights was that each team leader tended to shape his or her team. A Captain from the World Eaters tended to favor combat tactics that focused around close quarters, while a Salamander Captain might be choose more reserved and grounded tactics as befitting the nature of the Fireborn.

While not every Chapter followed the Codex Astartes quite so strictly as the Ultramarines or their successors, Dovah was still quite familiar with it. Guilliman's work had effectively permeated most of the Astartes chapters on some level.

Dovah's own former Captain, Haggi Ironwolf was about as opposite as to an Ultramarine as you could get. The headstrong Space Wolf was very lax in his commanding style and never paid much attention to protocol. Working with Vandius, by comparison, should prove to be…interesting, for lack of a better term. Hopefully he would not have any problems.

"I don't suffer poor performance or mavericks,'' Vandius's eyes remained focused on him. It was like staring into a laser, Dovah thought.

"Rest assured I am no fool. Lady Esin can vouch for that,'' The Salamander replied calmly.

"Good. If you have Lady Esin's faith then you have mine. Now report to Khaden in the forge. We need to refit your armor.''

The forge-armory of the ship was typical of Astartes warships, an area filled with the sound of machinery and the smell of oils. Dovah missed that smell. Forgework was in the blood of any Salamander. All around were dozens of blue-robed adepts rushing about their business.

Racks upon racks of weapons filled the area along with various suits of power armor lined up alongside the wall. Dovah's trained eye spotted several suits of power armor in various marks hanging off the walls. He even spotted a few suits of Terminator armor and jump packs.

"_Ah, our new teammate,''_ A silver figure with the symbol of the Iron Warriors on one shoulder guard turned to meet him, a friendly smile on his features. Or half a smile anyway. The entire left side of his face was replaced by an augmetic facemask. Judging from his synthesized tone, his voicebox had to be replaced.

Next to him was another Marine, a blonde-haired Astartes with his face tattooed with a double-headed Aquila. He handled a power sword with expert grace, the blade flashing at eye-blurring speed before he promptly sheathed it and put it on the weapons rack. Dovah recognized the symbol of the White Consuls, one of Guilliman's successor chapters, on his shoulder guard.

"_Mark IX, Librarian variant eh?''_ The Iron Warrior looked it over.

"Hand-forged,'' Dovah told him. He was a Salamander after all.

"_Oh, and before you ask, I got this face from fighting Tau forty years ago. A shot from a plasma gun actually,''_ The Iron Warrior mentioned to his mutilated face.

"You should have seen the battlesuit pilot after I got my hands on him. Where are my manners? I am Iulus Cestus of the White Consuls.'' The Consul remarked, walking over from some of the weapons racks. Dovah had seen his type before, the kind of prodigy who was confident in his skills.

"_I am Vatave Khaden of the Iron Warriors.''_ The Iron Warrior stepped up and offered a single bionic arm to him.

"Glycon Dovah of Nocturne.'' The Salamander returned the shake. It was redundant information but Dovah thanked him anyway. He already was given the team dossiers prior to his transfer and at least knew the basic service records of these Marines.

Vatave Khaden was one of the Iron Warriors' best combat engineers. Age two hundred and eight years old. A two-time winner of the Iron Halo and an apprentice to some of the Mercurians best Tech-Adepts. He had served in the Silver Knights for over fifty years.

Iulus Cestus. Age a hundred and thirty-two years old. Despite being the youngest member of the team he was widely regarded as one of the best swordmasters produced by the White Consuls. He was expected to do great things.

"_As you've probably already figured out, I'm the heavy weapons and demolitions expert of Gladius. Cestus here is our close-quarters expert. And that fine lady over there is Shayera, my assistant and the Mercurian Tech-Adept assigned to oversee weapons repair.''_ The Iron Warrior told him.

"Captain Vandius specially requested Mercurian support for his team.'' Shayera told him. She was a rather tomboyish looking woman with short close-cropped brown hair. Dovah's enhanced vision detected the hint of some sort of neural implant under her hair and a single bionic hand. It was the kind of limited mechanical augmentation typical of the Mercurians.

One of the serfs almost dropped a nearby axe.

"Careful with that! That's Captain Vandius's weapon!'' Shayera suddenly shouted at the two serfs who handled it more carefully. She turned back to Dovah, "Sorry. Ultramarines honor-relic, a gift from Guilliman himself to the Silver Knights. I would be a shame if I mishandled it. Anyway, nice to meet you.''

"A pleasure. Now the Captain said something about refitting my armor?'' the Salamander asked.

"Yes. Chapter and squad markings need to be put in,'' Shayera gestured to some of her serfs who stepped forward to assist with his armor.

"Serenity and Neptune's symbols on one shoulder guard and your chapter symbol on the other. Breastplates customarily depict a winged trident,'' Cestus told him.

"My thanks,'' Dovah nodded. It was always nice to get quality work.

"_I take it you met our glorious leader then?''_ Khaden asked.

"Indeed. He was…stern,'' Dovah responded.

"He's just very dedicated to his work. Don't feel off-put. He means no insult or malice. He just sets everyone to high standards, "The Consul told him.

"_He doesn't have time to suffer fools. Your archetypical son of Guilliman, no offense,''_ Khaden offered a side glance to Cestus

"None taken,'' Cestus shrugged.

''Oh, after you're done here I'll give you a tour,'' The Consul added. ''Might as well meet everyone right?''

The elevator to the Apothecarion opened up and Vandius stepped out. The entire place was painted a stark medical white, with dozens of medical beds and healing tanks dotting the walls. Tables and cabinets filled with medical equipment were everywhere, all carefully organized in precise fashion. The snake and staff of the Apothecarion dominated the walls.

"How have his physicals checked out?'' Vandius asked. The teeth-aching thrum of his power armor filled the air of Nicander's Apothecarion as he waited for an answer. The other Astartes got up, lips pursed in frustration.

'' I'll get it in a few seconds. It's the damn printer. A galaxy-spanning Empire and nobody can make a printer worth a damn,'' The Emperor's Child frowned.

Asclepion Nicander had served the Imperium for almost two centuries. Always having a talent for the biological arts he had cross-trained in medical and biological warfare. In fact the reason he was inducted into the Silver Knights was because of his work in halting a particularly dangerous Nurgilite virus that was devastated an entire sub-sector. Now he focused his work on combating Tyranid bio-weapons.

Nicander was a splitting image of his Primarch, pale and handsome, his features almost elfin in their perfection. His hair was snow white and carefully groomed to shoulder length. In many ways the Emperor's Child was much like his workplace, sterile and coldly perfect in appearance.

The printer beeped as it spat out the results. Nicander snatched it up.

"Good. Gene-seed is table. Psychic mutation is stable. Genetic drift typical of the Vulkan gene-line and Nocturne's radiation. Not quite as stable as mine but we can't all be perfect now can we?'' Nicander smirked as he showed Vandius the results.

He was also rather full of himself. He was that good and he knew it.

"Good, we've been without a Librarian for too long. His pyrokinetic talents will be useful,'' Vandius nodded. He had already formed a fairly positive opinion from the rather quiet Fireborn so far.

"Ah yes, our upcoming fight against the Tyranids. I wouldn't mind taking a look at some of the data we need to recover,'' The Apothecary mused.

''I'll make sure to send you a copy, barring any security reasons,'' The Ultramarine told him.

''Thank you. I've been trying to solve an antidote to some Lictor poisons, but I haven't quite figured out the necessary helices for the genetic solution…'' Nicander trailed off.

Suddenly the communications rune flashed briefly in Vandius's armor. He paused before opening a channel.

''Captain Vandius, we have reached the Daeron system. We will be at the plenty in fifty minutes.''

''Excellent. Prepare for a combat drop,'' Vandius responded. He looked at the Emperor's Child again.

''Let's go.''

{oOo}


	3. Gladius III

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ Gladius III_

{oOo}

**Daeron Primaris. Gryphonne Sector. Segmentum Tempestus. .997 M41.**

The Imperial fleet descended on Daeron Primaris en masse. Several battle barges and battleships formed the core of the battlegroup as it deployed around the planet. In the void Imperial and Tyranid ships dueled as the Imperials sought to clear out a way to evacuate their troops.

The White Scars and the Kasrkin deployed in drop shuttles and gunships to needed areas on the surface. The entire ground situation on Daeron II was poor, with the Tyranids occupying three-quarters of the planet and pushing the local Guard and PDF further back.

But the real objective of Kill-Team Gladius lay fifty-six miles away from the Daeronite Capital. The _Pegasus_ moved in to orbit, right at the ideal ranges for teleportation.

Research Facility Epsilon-Four was a model STC construction, seven kilometers long and placed strategically away from the local population in case of an outbreak. From afar, it was unremarkable, a linked assortment of blocky grey buildings and tall spiraling towers.

Around it skittered masses of patrolling Termagaunts, Hormagaunts and countless other Tyranid warrior-beasts. Leader-beasts strode around and directed broods of Tyranids to scour the land of any surviving human to consume.

Then there was a crack of light and the Silver Knights appeared.

Vandius took a moment to recover from the teleportation before his helmet targeters promptly selected a hissing Termagaunt. His ornate eagle-mouthed bolter rose and the Termagaunt's head exploded, chips of chitin and ichor spraying over the ground. In his helmet visor he marked out the mission start time. It was a little hobby of his, to see how quickly and efficiently he could complete the mission.

The Ultramarine issued a set of orders in combat cant. Short, clipped commands sent Cestus soaring overhead on wings of fire. The White Consul landed ahead with a thunderous impact among a group of Hormagaunts, his power sword slicing apart Tyranids. Expertly the Silver Knight smashed his storm shield into the face of a gaunt before gutting another with his blade.

Dovah stepped forward, crimson-white fires billowing out in a sea of flame to scour the Tyranids before him. Beside him Khaden opened fire with his heavy bolter, cutting down dozens and dozens of Tyranids with mass-reactive shells. The bolters of Vandius and Nicander tracked side to side, blowing apart Tyranid after Tyranid.

Dovah could feel the roiling shadow in the warp. It clawed at the edges of his senses, the all-consuming mass of a vast hunger that almost blotted out the warp. He did his best to ignore it, relying on his training. He was Fireborn. He would not give in. He clutched his drake-hilted force sword for support.

''_Carnifex at twenty meters. It's moving around the wrecked tower,''_ Khaden reported.

''Kill it,'' Vandius spotted the beast move out, massive crusher claws raised as it broke into a charge. The Iron Warrior obliged, lifting his heavy bolter and tracked the beast. Acid-filled Hellfire rounds impacted the Carnifex, digging into exposed joints and flesh and dissolving organic matter.

The Carnifex stumbled as its muscles began to dissolve and Dovah summoned forth a screaming dragon made of warpfire to engulf it. The thing screeched as it died, flames licking off its carapace and endoskeleton.

Meanwhile Cestus was in his element. Surrounded by a trio of Tyranid warriors he fought with exquisite skill and grace. This was the kind of challenge he lived for. The fact he was fighting against Tyranids of all races was an added bonus.

As a member of the White Consuls, Cestus had spent most of his life in the Segmentum Obscuras fighting around Cadia. Like all of Guilliman's sons he had felt utter hatred against the Tyranids due to their attack on Macragge, but the chapter rarely got a chance to engage the Tyranids due to circumstances of location. Cestus relished every chance he got to kill a 'nid.

Quickly the Silver Knights cut across the surrounding wasteland to one of the side entrances to the facility. Vandius issued another short clipped command and Khaden set aside his heavy bolter and began to override the locking mechanism, his backpack mounted servo-arms casting aside a dead Tyranid.

''Form a perimeter,'' The Ultramarine commanded, bolter blazing as the rest of the kill-team took up positions around the Iron Warrior who worked feverishly to open the door. All around him more and more Tyranid broods started to close on.

''_Come on...got it,''_ The Iron Warrior smirked triumphantly as the doors opened and he grabbed his heavy bolter. Turning around he provided covering fire for the rest of the Silver Knights as they moved inside the building.

Adept Marvian was not really having a good day. He drummed his fingers nervously on the keyboard as the system monitors fed reports of the Tyranids breaching the outer perimeter. Sentry guns were already running low on ammo as they struggled to repel the Tyranids.

No, not good at all. How had it come to this? , he was just a humble genetic researcher of the Mercurians assigned to Daeron Prime to investigate and dissect Tyranid genetics for the ongoing war effort. Here new insights could be made into the Tyranid menace.

Previously the closest he had come to a live Tyranid was when he was safely behind two meters of safety glass and ceramite. Previously he had armored Stormtroopers to provide protection as he went about his research.

_Now?_

Now the Tyranids hordes were already breaching this facility. Almost everyone else was dead, but Marvian himself had the good luck to lock himself in a safe room and activate defenses before a particularly nasty Genestealer took his head off.

Outside he heard the faint hissing and scratching to the Tyranids, but for the moment, he should be safe. But now he was trapped in a single room filled with bubbling beakers and various cognition engines with only two others left.

''What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?'' blubbered Adept Wilkes as he hyperventilated on the floor. Wilkes never had stomach for blood of any kind.

''We hold,'' said Siara. Usual aboard the research facility Siara was an Imperial Eldar researcher, the daughter of a Craftworld ambassador to the Imperium, she was an expert on Eldar studies of biology and genetics.

Right now they were the last three survivors of the facility.

Suddenly their vox system flickered on with a harsh buzz of static. Marvian winced.

''_-vivors. I repeat this is Brother Khaden of the Silver Knights Chapter. Are any survivors present?''_

Marvian scrambled over to the vox-unit.

''Yes for the love of Serenity yes! We're hiding on the first floor in the Delta district. Please rescue us,''

''_Affirmative. Moving in,''_

''Silver Knights. I told you everything would be well,'' Siara grinned. Wilkes fearfully got up, heart pounding.

About ten minutes later did the Silver Knights arrived.

''_Open the doors. I don't want to cut our way in,''_ the voice of the Silver Knight who spoke to them earlier came over the vox.

''I'm doing it,'' Marvian pressed the correct set of data-keys and the blast doors slid open. Five silver giants stepped in, their once pristine armor covered in Tyranid gore and ichor. The leader stepped forward, axe dripping with blood. Marvian recognized the make of an Axe of Ultramar, a weapon customarily wielded by the Ultramarines Honor Guard.

''Thank Serenity! Thank the Emperor! You're here to take us away? Pleas say yes,'' Wilkes ran up to the leader eagerly.

Vandius looked them over. His armor sensors detected all of them where healthy and unarmed so far. The closest thing to an injury was the one before him having soiled himself in a panic attack. Disgusting really.

''Are you the only survivors?'' Vandius asked.

''I think so yes. We've run sensor sweeps but we are only getting Tyranid life signs, the attack came too quickly,'' Siara told him.

''Where are the others if I may ask?'' Marvian approached the Silver Knights. The leader's helm inclined ever so slightly to look at him.

''What others?'' The Ultramarine responded quizzically.

''The other Silver Knights,'' The Adept blinked.

''We are the rescue team,''

''Just five of you?''

''Five should prove to be sufficient,'' Vandius replied coldly. He turned to Khaden.

''Prepare the data-download. We will escort the survivors to the nearest landing pad and evac by Thunderhawk,'' The Ultramarine said. The Iron Warrior nodded and made his way to the data-consoles were he would download the station backups into the meme-units of his armor. One of his servo-arms plugged into the consule and began the download process.

''Captain Vandius there is some information you might need to know,'' Siara approached him hesitantly. Marvian glared at her.

''Don't tell them!'' he hissed.

''They'll find out anyway. If we come clean then maybe we won't suffer any harsh consequences,'' Siara shrugged.

However Vandius was intrigued.

''Speak.''

''We were developing a weapon. A warp weapon, testing it on live genestealers-''

''Live genestealers! I was told this facility only dealt in Tyranid corpses!'' Nicander looked at her in shock.

''Master Feroven felt some things were best not known. He believed the success of this weapon would gainsay any questionable practices used in its creation,'' The Eldar told them.

''What kind of questionable practices?'' Dovah asked. Meanwhile Nicander was continuing to rant about the horrible dangers of live genestealers.

''We… experimented on live psykers and live genestealers. It was a mind-bomb to take out the hive mind in the immediate area,'' Siara forced out.

''Something tells me said psykers were not willing,'' Dovah glared at them. Experimenting on live psykers for some sort of twisted bio-weapon?

''Again, Master Feroven felt that the ends justified the means,'' Siara told them.

''You said this was a mind-bomb. Tell me. How successful was it?'' Cestus asked.

''It was never completed or tested on a large scale. We did however have success on captured Tyranid specimens, '' Siara told them.

''_I'm not finding any mention of this on the data-banks,''_ Khaden said.

''That's because Master Feroven kept it in his own private data-cache in the vault along with the prototypes. He was paranoid he might be found out,'' Marvian said reluctantly.

''I have the authorization to open the vault and retrieve the device and data if you wish,'' Siara told Vandius.

''_A mind-bomb or sorts. This could change the war effort if further developed. Think about it. Drop that in a Tyranid swarm and they tear each other apart,''_ Khaden remarked.

''I'm at least interested to study it,'' Nicander commented.

Vandius was silent. Briefly he accessed the station schematics that had been uploaded during the prior-sermon briefing. He located the area in question. It was not too far from here. If possible they might be able to make it. He did have a good chance at grabbing it.

However it was not even a choice for Vandius. The Ultramarine adhered to the laws of the Imperium and the _Codex Astartes._ An unsanctioned experiment like this was nothing he could ever condone, despite any potential benefits.

''No. We will not retrieve the item,'' He said finally.

''Are you sure Captain?'' Khaden asked dubiously.

''I'm fairly sure this device is not sanctioned by official Imperial means. I do not condone unofficial measures. Perhaps this weapon could change the war, but it's untested on any kind of large scale. In addition I will not risk my team or my mission on retrieving an untested unsanctioned weapon while Tyranids are attacking this site. We move to extract. End of story,'' The Ultramarine Captain said.

''I see then Captain. However there is one more thing you should know,'' Siara told him.

''What is that?''

''That genestealer? I think the Broodlord is still alive.''

''Mine. Totally mine. I'm calling that one.'' Cestus grinned under his helmet.


	4. Gladius IV

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ Gladius IV_

{oOo}

**Daeron Primaris. M41 997.**

''Skree-'' the Gaunt's face exploded as Vandius expended the last of his clip. He drew his axe instead, pressing the activation rune, causing the axe to light up with crackling blue lightning. He promptly bisected yet another Gaunt.

Wilkes screamed in fear but the Astartes ignored him. The five Silver Knights formed a perimeter around the remaining survivors as they escorted them through the dark halls of the research facility. Much of the main power had already failed, leaving only the backup generators to struggle onwards.

However the darkness was no great obstacle to the Astartes. Their enhanced auto-senses easily pierced the gloom as cleared out room by room of any lurking Gaunts or Genestealers. On occasion they ran into a Tyranid warrior, but they were quickly taken care of.

Eventually Vandius's team reached the hanger bay. Here the research base received transport shuttles when necessary. On the roof was the landing pad, their current objective for extract away from this place.

''Khaden. Override the roof elevator. I'm calling for Thunderhawk extract,'' Vandius opened up a channel to the Pegasus in orbit.

Khaden accessed the control panel and looked over it for a few seconds before trying to activate it. About a half-minute later the Iron Warrior cursed and stepped back.

''_Sir?''_ the Iron Warrior turned to talk to Vandius.

''Yes?'' Vandius paused in his call.

''_The thing is wrecked. The Tyranids must have done something to it.''_

''We'll have to take stairs then. Let's go.''

They had a six story climb. Vandius obligingly took point as the scientists were escorted in the middle, Dovah bringing up the rear. Bolters were holstered because of the close quarters. Up the steps pounded the Astartes with the Adepts struggling to match their pace.

''_Sir, I'm getting readings on the auspex,''_ Khaden looked up.

''Where?'' Vandius tightened the grip on his axe.

''_I think it's all around us, but I don't see-''_ Khaden paused, realizing the truth.

The walls. The genestealers were traveling in the walls. The Astartes could hear the scraping of claws faintly. Then suddenly one of the metal walls ripped open and a huge, four-armed clawed killer leapt out. Vandius turned, his power axe flashing, barely managing to cut it in half, the two halves of the genestealer falling to the ground.

''Skree!''

Dovah summoned flames to his hands and fired off a funnel of flame into the genestealers as they appeared. However another form, even bigger than the first, leapt out of the walls with blinding speed to land on the stairs.

Khaden gave a mechanized squawk of surprise as a claw lashed out, tearing through his armored chestplate. Cestus tackled the Broodlord, his storm shield protecting him from the flailing claws as both he and the Tyranid fell of the stairs and down into the darkness below.

''Cestus!'' Vandius checked the life runes on his visor. Cestus was still alive for the moment. Only curses came over the vox.

Flames licked from the walls as Dovah finished incinerating the genestealers. Nicander learned over awkwardly as he inspected Khaden's form. The Iron Warriors was still breathing although there was blood all over his gleaming argent breastplate.

''Still alive, the augmetics kicked in and saved his life.'' Nicander told the Captain.

''Grab him. We can't treat him here. We move to the roof now.'' Vandius empathized.

''But Cestus-'' Dovah looked at him.

''-Is still alive. But we are sitting targets here. Move.'' Vandius empathized, his tone brooking no room for argument. Up and up the Astartes went until Vandius hacked open the door with his axe. Outside laid the landing pad, now utterly empty.

Cestus and the Broodlord fell down from the balcony rapidly. The Genestealer leader's claws carved strips of ceramite from his MKIII war plate and almost gutted him, tearing off the surface of his trident-embossed chestplate before Cestus managed to lash out with his power sword, cutting off one of the Broodlord's arms.

The White Consul hit the ground hard. Rapidly runes flashed on his helmet visor, letting him know his jump packs had sustained damage during the fall. With a groan of servos the Silver Knight got up, power sword in hand.

Quickly Cestus spotted the form of the Broodlord and then his storm shield. Rapidly the White Consul leapt to grab it as the Broodlord got up with inhuman speed and jumped from the other side of the room at him.

The Silver Knight barely managed to grab his storm shield and get it up before the Broodlord collided. The diamond hard claws of the Tyranid beast scraped against the energized force field projected by the storm shield as Cestus counterattacked.

It was a tough fight; even with one arm missing the Broodlord was still faster than the Silver Knight. Its claws could shred ceramite like paper. Right now the only thing that was keeping Cestus alive was the storm shield. Sword and claws flashed at incredible speeds as Cestus ducked, parried and lashed out with his blade, the two combatants locked in intense combat.

The Silver Knight's sword flashed out, cutting deep into the Broodlord's chest as the thing leapt forward, claws scraping on the armor as suddenly the Broodlord's chest heaved, launching a set of flesh hooks around the shield.

The Broodlord began to yank the shield of out Cestus's hand. The White Consul felt like his arm was being ripped out of its socket. He barely managed to activate his jump pack in time. The pack gave a sputtering wheeze before a sudden burst of fire gave the Silver Knight a boost.

That happened right as the Broodlord tore away the shield and rushed at the Silver Knight, three remaining arms outstretched. Cestus's quick movement brought him just out of the way of a killing blow while he swung his power sword.

The blade cut through the Broodlord's right claw between the thumb and forefinger before continuing on to cleave off the Broodlord's head. The Tyranid leader beast stumbled on before falling over, ichor spurting out of the stump.

''_What happened?''_ Khaden wheezed out as Nicander propped him up and began looking him over, drawing a pack of wound staplers and sealant from his belt. Vandius meanwhile opened up a vox link.

''This is Gladius Actual requesting extract.'' The Ultramarine Captain said as he established a vox link to the Thunderhawk flight in the atmosphere.

''This is Gladius Wing. We're having some trouble with Tyranid air creatures. We won't to be able to get there on time.'' the pilot responded. Vandius cursed.

''Khaden is stable,'' Nicander reported, having done his customary good work.

''Well, are we going to get out of here or not?'' Marvian asked nervously.

''The Thunderhawk is having trouble, we have to hold until they can get here safely,'' Vandius told him.

''We have company,'' Dovah warned.

Below hundreds upon hundreds of Tyranid warriors skittered below, converging in the distance. But they were not the real threat. No, the real threat was the massive form of a bio-titan in the distance, a massive shape the size of a Warlord Titan crawling about a mile away. It let out a deafening bellow.

''Shit,'' Marvian was sweating bullets in a state of pure fear. Nobody had expected a bio-titan.

Vandius was silent as he looked over the horde. He could spot the forms of winged Tyranid warriors closing in. He calmly reloaded his bolter and considered his options. It really wasn't looking too good, especially not that his rescue was delayed.

Vandius was reminded of Tallasarian sharks back when he was a boy. When he was young he had seen a wounded whale be devoured by sharks. Those sharks had smelt blood and came circling in, waiting to overwhelm and consume the whale.

''Prepare for contact!'' he shouted, helmet targeters selecting a single Tyranid warrior flying in. The Ultramarine fired a single shot. The round struck the Tyranid warrior, blowing off one of its wings. The creature fell shrieking down into the ground.

''Captain I do hope you have a plan for this!'' Nicander shouted.

''I'm going to call in backup,'' The Ultramarine responded, shooting down another Tyranid warrior. He paused to open a new vox channel…

The Tyranid warrior descended down, claws and fangs outstretched. Vandius and Nicander calmly selected their targets and picked off warrior after warrior while Dovah concentrated and raised a vast kine shield around them

The Tyranid warriors hit the shield hard, the psychic construct buckling under the repeated blows. Blood leaked down Dovah's eyes and lips under his helm as he struggled to maintain the shield under the repeated blows.

Suddenly a single silver figure rose up. It was Cestus, armed with only his power sword. He promptly bisected a Tyranid warrior from behind and beheaded another. Three Tyranid warriors turned around to converge on him.

''Lower the shield now.'' Vandius voxed to Dovah, who let it go in a moment. The Emperor's Child and the Ultramarine promptly filled all of the Tyranid warriors with a hail of mass reactive rounds, shredding them with Hellfire shells.

As the last of the Tyranids dropped from the tower, Cestus hauled himself up. Vandius looked him over. He looked like hell, his armor rent and gouged in countless rents. Cestus's superhuman physique had already clotted the wounds. He held a severed head in one fist. It was the Broodlord's head.

''I killed it. What a tough fight.'' Cestus looked behind him. ''Did I miss something?''

''We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!'' screamed Wilkes. Vandius ignored him. He promptly grabbed a device on his belt and pressed the signal-rune. It was a teleport homer.

There was a loud crack of light and a single figure appeared on the tower roof. When the light faded Marvian and his fellow adepts saw it was Esin, all in her magnificent glory.

''L-lady Esin!'' Marvian squeaked.

''I see you've gotten in a bit of trouble here Knight-Captain,'' Esin remarked as she looked out of the tower.

''I do hope I did not inconvenience you Lady Esin. I would have not requested your support unless I thought it necessary,'' Vandius apologized.

''No. It's fine. Marshal Zukas can handle the battle perfectly fine,'' Esin raised her hands.

A vast screaming force of howling winds tore apart the Tyranids. Hundreds of Gaunts, Tyranid warriors and Gargoyles were blown to pieces or flung hundreds of feet into the air. The bio-titan was tossed around and ripped apart like a child's toy in the face of a tornado.

The Adepts were speechless.

This was the immense power of a Senshi, and Esin was one of the stronger ones. Vandius was well-versed in the capabilities of a Senshi, but it never failed to amaze him each and every time they had unleashed their powers.

Vandius himself had seen Lady Amphithoe unleash her powers before, creating a tidal wave to drown an entire ork horde that had been attacking a hive. Now here gale force winds and tornadoes were tearing apart the Tyranid swarm. Privately the Ultramarine wondered how it must appear to Dovah's psychic senses.

Then, as quickly as they came, the winds disappeared with a snap of Esin's fingers, leaving a shattered Tyranid swarm.

Vandius opened up his vox again.

''This is Gladius Actual to Gladius Wing. I need extract. Repeat. I need extract, I have to battle brothers in need of medical attention.''

''This is Gladius Wing. I read you loud and clear. We shook off the hostiles. I'm coming in.''

''Good thing too,'' Nicander flicked off some sort of guts from his MKIV shoulder guard. ''I've got Tyranid ichor everywhere.''

''Did you think you made the right decision?'' Lady Esin asked.

The battle barge _Pale Horseman_ silently orbited Daeron as the last of the transport ships finished evacuating the place. In the distance the Tyranid ships clashed with the Imperial picket line as the Imperial fleet made the last stages of evacuation.

Senshi Esin stood at the viewing portal, hands clasped behind her back. They had evacuated everyone they possible could. Now the Tyranids were crawling over the planet and started to consume it and its rich biomass.

They would not get far, the Navy would initiate Exterminatus on the planet. She regretted it, she honestly did. Anyone left on the planet would die in the fires of massed orbital bombardment, but it was a better death than being consumed by the Tyranids.

Behind her, standing at perfect attention, was Vandius.

''Yes, I would say so. Such a weapon was not sanctioned. More to the point I do not believe Lady Serenity or any of the Senshi would have approved this kind of work.'' Vandius answered.

''We interrogated the Adepts after the rescue. It's unclear if the weapon would have worked or not, but there are some who would insist you brought it along.'' Esin pointed out.

''With all due respect, do you believe I should have brought it along? If you are displeased I will accept any punishment you believe necessary.'' Vandius told her.

''No, no punishment is necessary. I believe you made the right call.'' Esin turned to face him. ''This is only the beginning Marcus, we have many more battles to come. You may take your leave, I'm sure you have other duties to perform.

Vandius bowed.

''Yes my Lady.''


	5. The Forges I

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ The Forges I_

{oOo}

**Gryphonne IV. Talos System. Shiola Sub-Sector. Alduin Sector. Segmentum Tempestus. 997.M41**

Vandius checked the data-feed in his helmet one last time as he grabbed the harness in the Thunderhawk. Despite the internal stabilizers, the Thunderhawk shook and rocked when the occasional Tyranid weapons blast hit it.

This was a mission of monumental importance. Leviathan had split into many tendrils over the entire Segmentum, but this was one was one of the biggest tendrils. Gryphonne IV was a vital forge world, one of the leading weapons and arms manufacturers in the sector. It could simply not be allowed to fall into Tyranid hands. It was to be defended, no matter the cost.

The Imperium was barely able to hold on thanks to the actions of the Genesis Chapter and the Praetors of Orpheus, two of Guilliman's successor chapters. Their hit and run strikes on the main tendril of Leviathan had slowed it down enough for reinforcements to arrive and garrison the world.

Hundreds of Guard regiments and five entire chapters had fought to hold on long enough for the reinforcement fleets of Russ to properly arrive and reinforce the beleaguered world and the sector surrounding it.

When Russ had arrived with his fleet, this had been one of the first places he went to. The Wolf King naturally was attracted to most contested warzones and had arrived with half his chapter to provide much needed support.

Kill-team Gladius has been one of the many units that had been pulled out from other assignments in order to help reinforce the beleaguered system. Vandius himself intended to report straight to planetside headquarters.

When the Pegasus had arrived in-system, Vandius had observed hundreds upon hundreds of ships in the system on the sensor-imagers. Even the veteran Ultramarine had never been in a fleet action quite that large before.

The captain of the Pegasus did not bother to move into combat range. The ship was not built for large-scale ship engagements. Instead he moved the ship into range so that Vandius's kill-team could be properly deployed planetside.

''Entering atmosphere, coming up on mark route delta-8,'' Garkov, the pilot, reported. Vandius voxed an acknowledgement as the Thunderhawk plunged into the atmosphere on a straight line for central Imperial headquarters.

Suddenly the Thunderhawk shook abruptly and warning monitors flashed.

''What was that?'' Vandius voxed the pilot.

''Anti-aircraft fire. The Thunderhawk is damaged,'' The pilot reported.

''How bad is it?''

''We're going to crash sir. I'm trying to maneuver us into s safe landing area,''

''Do it,'' Vandius nodded as the Silver Knights clutched tightly at the grav-harnesses.

''Intelligence said Tyranid anti-air beasts were not present in this area,'' Dovah pointed out.

''Intelligence is wrong, perish the thought,'' muttered Nicander.

The Thunderhawk hit the ground with a sharp jolt. All of the Silver Knights shook in their seats before the Thunderhawk came to a sudden stop. Vandius quickly got out of his harness and moved to the door before pressing the activation rune.

The landing ramp of the Thunderhawk folded down and the Ultramarine leapt down into the street below with a thud. His autosenses already picked up movement of what where most likely Gaunts coming near them. The air was filled with the smell of industrial-grade oils and burning metal. Above the skies showed the signs of long-term pollution and smog poisoning.

Typical for a forge world really.

''The pilot is dead,'' Nicander voxed. Behind Vandius, Cestus made a short jump down with his thunder hammer in hand. Khaden shouldered his heavy bolter with the help of his servo-arms and Dovah landed, flames licking around his gauntlets.

''_Gerkov? Damn.''_ Khaden sighed. He should have expected that. It was unlikely a mortal could survive a crash like that.

''Serenity rest his soul,'' The Ultramarine Captain muttered to himself as the apothecary finally joined them. He didn't know Gerkov very well, only Khaden got any regular interaction with him as part of the vehicle maintenance crew, but the Ultramarine have a short acknowledge all the same. But they had no time to waste mourning.

''Status report everyone?'' he asked.

''No injuries so far,'' Nicander looked everyone over.

''My jump pack is functioning fine,' Cestus reported.

''_If I'm right we landed in the Partan district on the beta forge-complex. This area is currently being bitterly contested between Imperial and xenos forces,''_ Khaden reported.

''How long would it take to fix the Thunderhawk?'' Vandius asked the Iron Warrior.

''_With the resources at hand? Several days,''_ Khaden told him. Vandius grimaced under his helmet. That was not a practical option. He accessed the nearest data-files in his helm and looked at the downloaded force depositions. There should be some Guard units nearby.

''What do we do now?'' Dovah asked.

''We move to link up with the nearest Guard unit. After all-'' Vandius's bolter suddenly swung up and blasted a Gaunt as it rounded the corner the mass-reactive shell blowing the Tyranid beast to pieces. ''-We have an appointment to keep.''

Captain Borsei ducked as another Tyranid weapons blast arced over his head. Behind him an unfortunate trooper had his head dissolved by the fast acting bio-acid blast. The Captain lifted his laspistol and promptly shot a Hormagaunt who leapt over one of the barricades in the street.

Borsei's entire infantry company of the Valhallan 237th was promptly dug in by some Mechanicus manufactorum building. Over two hundred greatcoated Guardsmen hunkered down admit shattered buildings and factory walls.

It was just four weeks ago they had exited the troops transport and entered the urban warzone of Gryphonne IV. From then on it had been nothing but an endless tidal wave of Tyranid warrior-beasts. They had already fought off thousands to the xenos bastards, but they just seemed to keep on coming and coming in massive numbers. Typical of the Tyranids really. They seemed to have an inexhaustible supply of cannon fodder.

It was like nothing the 237th had ever fought before. Oh, they had been veterans of several actions against the Orks and local rebels. They had even distinguished themselves against Dark Eldar raiders, but few things could prepare them for the insane tide of claws and chitin that hurled onwards like an implacable tide.

And now Borsei had the feeling he was about to face the main attack. In the distance he spotted the quartet of Carnifexes move up the main street, a Zoanthorpe floating up behind them, directing a couple more brood-swarms of Termagaunts and Hormagaunts. Tyranid bio-beasts lopped more biological artillery from the distance.

Two of the Carnifexes leveled immense bio-cannons at them and fired . Miniature tiny xenos-beetles began to burrow into the flesh of the Guardsmen. Soldiers screamed in agonizing pain as their internal organs were devoured.

''Heavy weapons teams kill it!'' Borsei screamed as the company lascannons and heavy bolters opened fire. Tank-busting laserbeams tore into one of the Carnifexes, blasting it into bits while krak misses and heavy bolter rounds impacted another Carnifex. The front leg of that Carnifex was blown off by a krak missile to the joint while its head was thoroughly pulped by heavy bolter rounds.

However that gave time for the remaining Tyranid war-beasts to move up, still firing their organic weapon-beasts at the Valhallans who redoubled their fire as the beasts began to close in for assault range.

Then Borsei heard the repeated thump of bolter rounds and the roar of jet engines. A single figure flew up high in the air from the side to crash right into a Carnifex, thunder hammer smashing into the beast, sending chips of chitin everywhere.

The immense Tyranid war beast roared as the Astartes slammed the thunder hammer again into the head of the Carnifex. The line-breaker's head exploded under the force of the blow, blood and brain matter spraying out everywhere.

Four more silver giants moved in. One Astartes's heavy bolter moved down dozens of Gaunts while another Astartes launched sheets of flame to scout the streets clean of Tyranids. The four Silver Knights formed a wedge that cut right into the Tyranids.

Borsei watched as the Librarian engaged the Zoanthorpe in a psychic duel. Bolts of fire and lightning flew into the air as the Astartes advanced, arms raised as the Tyranid witch-beast turned to combat him. Meanwhile the other Silver Knight dove into the group of Tyranid warriors, thunder hammer pulping and smashing Tyranid bodies.

Abruptly the Zoanthorpe screeched as it was finally consumed in psychic flame. In less than twenty-two seconds the Silver Knights promptly took out the synapse beasts. All around them the broods lost cohesion and splintered.

''We've got them! Redouble your fire!'' screamed Borsei. Encouraged by the Silver Knights the Guardsmen mowed down the remaining Tyranids en masse.

After the skirmish Borsei saw the form of the lead Silver Knight turn and walk over to him, bolter at ease. The Valhallan gulped as the massive figure walked within arm's reach. He had seen Astartes plenty of times before on entertainment vids, but he had never seen them personally.

''Sir err…Astartes sir, what can I do for you?'' Borsei asked hesitantly.

''Captain, we require transport. Our Thunderhawk was shot down. Do you have any vehicles capable of making it back to command?'' The Captain asked, his voice deep and vox-distorted.

''Yes, we have a Valkyrie ready if you need it,'' The Valhallan told him. The Astartes went silent for a moment. The Valhallan Captain was almost certain that he could hear faint clicks, like an inter-squad channel being engaged. They were talking among themselves, he realized, ignoring him for the moment.

''Would you be needing anything else? Like tanna or-'' Borsei began.

''We do not require sustenance as mortals do. The gunship will be fine thank you. Although…'' the Ultramarine shifted his head to look over Borsei's deployment lines.

''Your heavy weapons are not optimally deployed and your flamer teams are too far back. You underestimated the speed of the Tyranid warrior-beasts didn't you?'' the Silver Knight turned his gaze on Borsei, the blue lenses of his helmet visor looking at him in an almost accusing matter.

''I…I…'' Borsei stammered.

''I'm sure these brave men did their best Marcus,'' another Silver Knight interjected. This was the one with the thunder hammer. He was covered in Tyranid ichor. The other Astartes, Marcus, paused for a moment before nodding to the Captain and walking away.

''_Problem sir?''_ Khaden voxed over the private inter-squad communications link.

''Nothing. I just dislike shoddy work,'' The Ultramarines answered.

''Surely it's not that bad-'' Dovah began.

''It's disgraceful that's what. The Tyranids will grind them down if they don't change. But I'm not their commanding officer and I don't have time to chat here. We move,'' The Ultramarine said with finality.

The Kill-Team moved out quickly in the direction indicated. As they did so Dovah paused to take one look back before he followed his Captain. There was something…strange in the warp, more so than the usual Shadow in the Warp…something sinister.


	6. The Forges II

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ The Forges II_

{oOo}

**Highseat. Gryphonne IV. 997 M41.**

Everyone called it the Highseat. It had some long unpronounceable name in Mechanicus binary-code, but few non-Mechanicus personal had much time for that. On Gryphonne IV it was the capital forge complex and center of operations across the entire planet.

Massive spires jutted high into the air while thousands of factories obscured the sky with thick black smoke and ash from their exhaust stacks. Below the place was filled with countless weapons emplacements and armored fortified bunkers.

The doors to the inner sanctum of the Highseat opened before the giant silver figure of Vandius. The rest of Kill-Team Gladius were waiting elsewhere on the capital city at readiness. Nicander had chosen to volunteer in the Medicae centers to lend his expertise to the wounded.

It was all typical Mechanicus architecture. Privately Vandius found it heavy-handed and gauche in terms of their construction methods and architecture sensibility. He much preferred the more elegant buildings back home on Talassar.

Vandius spotted Guardsmen of all types. He recognized uniforms belonging to the Cadians, the Krieg, the Valhallans, the Vostroyans and many more. He recognized the unit marks of many famous regiments. _Good_, he thought. Good to have good men backing him up.

The Ultramarine himself had no close love for the Guard like Cestus or Dovah did. While he did not hold normal humans in contempt, to Vandius they were simply too…mortal for lack of a better term to meet most of his high standards.

There were units that did meet his approval. The Cadian Kasrkin. The Volpone Bluebloods, the Jantine Patricians, the Harkoni Warhawks and of course regiments raised from Ultramar itself. All disciplined and reliable units.

Vandius came up to a pair of massive brass doors. A single crimson eye appeared as a section on the doors slid back. The Silver Knights paused to let the scanner verify his identity before the doors slid open to admit him.

The command room of Highseat was filled with milling Tech-Priests and even more Guard officers. In the center, around a massive holo-table, were the grey figures of the Space Wolves and the crimson figures of the Genesis Chapter.

The Ultramarine was familiar with both. The reputation of Russ's chapter spoke for themselves while the Genesis Chapter was one of the more famous successor chapters the Ultramarines had produced. They were officially speaking, the first of the Second Founding Chapters to be created when the breaking of the Legions was decreed.

Currently Bjorn Stormwolf and the Genesis Chapter Second Company were present at Highseat itself. Of course there were others Astartes all over the planet and fighting in orbit, but as of now these were the two units holding the capital city itself.

''Ah, it looks like our latest arrival decided to show up,'' One of the Space Wolves called. Vandius recognized him as Bjorn Stormwolf, a massive figure in storm grey terminator plate with a massive white wolfpelt over his shoulder guards. His skin was tanned and weatherbeaten and he had a great blonde beard draped over his armor gorget.

The Silver Knight had read his psych-profile on the way here. He was a very aggressive and headstrong commander known for his bluntness and direct nature. It was no surprise he had essentially wielded his forces like a hammer against the Tyranids.

''My apologies. My Thunderhawk was shot down. I had to fight my way back to friendly lines,'' Vandius told him.

''Funny that, I had thought you Ultramarines suffered a heart attack every time your schedule slipped-'' Stormwolf began.

''I'm not quite sure how that's relevant. We have a more pressing situation,'' interrupted Captain Tullius of the Genesis Chapter. He wore crimson power armor with gold trim. He wore a blue cloak over his shoulder guards. A horsehair-crested helm was held tightly by his side.

Vandius nodded to the man. The Silver Knight was well aware of Tullius's cautious nature. Due to the Genesis's close proximity to Ultramar, they had cooperated extensively with the Ultramarines in wargames. Vandius knew Tullius to be a cautious and reserved commander, much like himself.

''Is there a problem here?'' Vandius asked. It was a rather rhetorical question. With these kinds of commanders conflict was only to be expected.

''Just a difference of opinion. Nothing more,'' Bjorn told him.

''He's too reckless and he's putting the Second Company in danger,'' Tullius told him.

Vandius never truly got along with Chapters like the Space Wolves or the World Eaters. They were far too reckless and undisciplined. Plus in Vandius's personal opinion they held an unhealthy amount of arrogance and disregard for protocol. But he kept his features schooled. It would not do to cause needless conflict.

This appeared to be a rather tense situation. He was not criticizing some low-ranking Guardsmen. Apparently two high-ranking Astartes officers were having some sort of personal issue over tactics. Given the nature of the Genesis Chapter and the Space Wolves, Vandius guessed it was not too surprising.

''I do not hide. I do not sulk. I crush my enemies without fear. I appreciate it if you don't get in the way,'' Bjorn snarled disdainfully. Vandius paused to look at the holo-figures on the data-table and the various combat reports being displayed. As he already guessed, Stormwolf was smashing into the Tyranids in a blunt manner.

Then the Ultramarine leaned in, taking in the figures being displayed. He saw something quite disturbing in the patterns of the Tyranid assaults. He had seen this before, in the after action reports compiled by Guilliman himself in the aftermath of the First Tyrannic War. He pulled some of them up on his bionic eye display and cross-checked them to be sure.

''Get in the way?'' Tullius's voice started to rise.

''Your system of regulations, your Codex Astartes, you forget son of Guilliman, that not everyone shares your adherence to that dusty old-''

''If I may respectfully cut in, you're being suckered in,'' Vandius interrupted, pointing to a piece on the holo-map.

''What?'' the Wolf Lord turned sharply to look at him with lupine eyes.

''They're suckering you on. I've seen the data-reports. Only a few of their higher synapse beasts have shown up here. They're trying to wear you down. You've been hitting them far too bluntly and taking the offensive too aggressively. Your forces are exhausted and spread thin,'' Vandius told him bluntly.

''Listen Ultramarine, I have fought the murder-make across the stars. I have hunted kraken-'' The Wolf Lord began.

''-And I do not deny your combat record Space Wolf, but I'm calling it how I see it. My chapter has fought the Tyranids. We have committed our wisdom down in the Codex. You will not win this way with the current numbers you have. They will strike back unless you can get reinforcements,'' Vandius told him.

''Ah, I see your taking his side then. Progenitor supports successor chapter then,'' Bjorn told him.

''That's not my point, I'm trying to give you advice on how to fight this based of my own experiences,'' Vandius replied, started to get annoyed. That was the kind of reaction he was dreading. He had studied the Space Wolf combat doctrines extensively, and he knew that each Great Company tended to he shaped by the Wolf Lord in charge, regardless of any other reason. Stormwolf had a very direct way of dealing with things and a very low tolerance for an Ultramarine telling him what to do.

_How annoying_, he thought.

''My lords, Primarch Russ and Senshi Thora are about to join the conference in twenty-five seconds, the Space Wolf flagship is approaching our tight-beam range,'' one of the Tech-Priests told them.

All of the Astartes suddenly fell silent and straightened up. Eventually two crackling holograms flashed into existence before them. Vandius recognized the massive form of Lord Russ, Master of the Space Wolves Chapter, his armor bedecked with wolf pelts and trophies. Next to him was the smaller form of Lady Thora, clad in her Sororitas-pattern power armor.

''Bjorn, how goes the war on the ground? I hope you aren't stealing all the glory quite yet,'' Russ laughed.

''Everything is proceeding fine, despite some opposition to my personal way of doing things,'' Bjorn told him Primarch.

''That is not the issue. Your forces are too overconfident on the ground, the Tyranids are no fools, they will strike back in greater numbers,'' Vandius warned him.

''Who are you?'' Russ looked at him with those wintery eyes of his.

''Knight-Captain Marcus Vandius of the Silver Knights, here by the orders of Lady Neptune as part of the latest reinforcements,'' The Silver Knight told him.

''Oh yes, Amphithoe mentioned him,'' Thora commented.

''I see then, a professional disagreement. Do I have to come down there?'' Russ asked.

''No, I have this under control my Jarl,'' Stormwolf told him.

''I merely offer advice. What's more I believe the Swarmlord is present here,'' Vandius interjected.

''The Swarmlord?'' Thora inquired. Everyone was aware of the notorious Tyranid bio-form. Imperial tacticians had identified it was one of the most dangerous leader-beasts that the swarm produced..

''Yes, I've looked over the reports. I think I've recognized its hand in this,'' Vandius told her.

''I concur, the sons of Guilliman have studied the beast's past actions. I had my suspicions as well,'' Tullius told them.

''I…have seen nothing so far to indicate that, but I would not discount the possibility,'' Stormwolf admitted.

''I think it's best if I come down, just in case, I trust nobody had any objections?'' Thora inquired.

Nobody had any.

''As for any other issues, Bjorn has my full confidence in such matters. I trust everyone to play nice while I'm in orbit. After all, we are all on the same side,'' Russ told them all.

This part Vandius sensed he was not going win. He personally did not blame Russ. It would be only natural to support a member of his own Chapter over an outsider.

''Yes Lord Russ.,' He said, his face betraying nothing as he crossed his arms.

''So this is one of the Mechanicus's greatest forge worlds?'' Cestus asked as he gripped the railing and looked out.

''_Of course. For the Mechanicus this is a crown jewel of their organization. I've been here before,''_ Khaden told him. They had all read up on the planet but it was another thing to see its massive forges n person.

''Rather impressive, if rather dirty,'' The White Consul noted.

''_That's the way the Mechanicus are. All industry with no humanity,''_ Khaden noted

''Perhaps, in a way, but they create impressive works of art still,'' Dovah came up, power armor humming lightly. His Chapter had special treaties with both the Mechanicus and Mercurians. Nocturne often produced enormous amount of minerals and metals during each of its tumultuous seasons.

Below them, Cestus's gene-enhanced eyes spotted the forms of hundreds of Valhallan Guardsmen moving in from the front for some R & R at Highseat. The place really was a frenzy of activity almost constantly, with tanks and troops moving about.

''The Valhallan 597th, a rather illustrious unit,'' Cestus noted.

''Have you served with them?'' Dovah asked.

''No, but I've served with Valhallan regiments many times before and Guard units in a close level during my time as a Coadjutor,'' Cestus told him. Dovah recalled the White Consuls' own chapter traditions of having officers spend time in their protectorate planets.

''_And besides, that's Cain's unit. The Hero of the Imperium used to serve in that unit before he retired,''_ Khaden remarked.

Behind them the doors to their balcony room split open and Vandius walked in, helmet at his side.

''_How did the meeting go Captain?''_ Khaden asked.

''Essentially as I expected. The Space Wolf commander was rather stubborn,'' Vandius noted. There was no obvious sign, but Dovah detected a hunt of annoyance in his voice.

''Well, this is essentially Russ's show,'' Dovah reminded him. True, technically speaking there was no official obligation for the various other Chapters to obey the leader of another chapter, but few Astartes would contemplate refusing a Primarch and a Senshi.

''True enough, but the Genesis Chapter and the Praetors fought and bled to hold this place, the lack of respect or regard for our advice is galling, but I suppose that's the sons of Russ for you,'' Vandius shrugged.

''You don't like the sons of Russ do you?'' Dovah inquired. He suspected that as much, Vandius was very much a straight up and down Ultramarine, a stickler to protocol and order.

''I believe them to be too reckless and irresponsible for their own good, but no, I do not hate them. I reserve my hatred for the enemies of the Imperium,'' The Ultramarine crossed his arms.

''Yes, the Wolves don't quite adhere as much to our Captain's personal standards,'' Cestus got up. '' So what's our next operation Captain?''

''What else? We continue our mission. Search and Destroy. We will seek out the Tyranid synapse-beasts. We do our best to help our gene-cousins, despite whatever problems we have face.''


	7. The Forges III

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ The Forges III_

{oOo}

**Highseat Outskirts. 24th Factory district. Gryphonne IV. 997. M41**

Vandius wrenched his axe out of a Tyranid warrior's skull as he fired a bolter round into another twitching body. You had to strike these things in a specific place or else they would continue to fight on. Tyranids were tenacious like that.

All around him, his kill-team finished off another wave of Tyranids. Nearby groups of Guardsmen emerged from their defensive positions to help in finishing off the Tyranid corpses on the ground. The entire city street was filled with hastily constructed fieldworks and improvised defenses.

It had been two weeks since the Silver Knights had touched down. Vandius and his group had been constantly moving from hotspot to hotspot to counter Tyranid assaults and assist Guard and Astartes wherever they were needed. Vandius had fought alongside the armored columns of the Praetors of Orpheus in the wastelands, hunting down Tyranid Tervigons, he had fought inside mountain-sized forge complexes, watching tanks roll right off the line straight into combat. He had fought under the Titans of the War Griffons while the god-machines fought Tyranid bio-giants to the death. (Khaden had been especially excited to be along such city-killers) Gladius had fought in armored assaults, siege combat, covering actions and many other types of battle against the Tyranids.

They had not spotted the Swarmlord yet, although Vandius had not been present at the rear HQ for several days now. He did however, keep in touch with Tullius and Atreus, the Captain of the Praetors Third Company. He listened to Tullius's own tensions with Stormwolf and the handling of the war on the ground. The Ultramarine at least hoped Thora would be able to smooth over any problems. He himself had little desire to be engaged in that kind of squabbling.

In all honestly, to Vandius and his men it had all began to blur into one constant series of fights. The armor of the Silver Knights was battered and gouged from constant fighting. Their one shining argent warplate was not caked in blood and ichor. Normal humans would have broken long ago under the strain of constant combat, but Vandius and his brothers were not normal humans.

Stormwolf had been pushing the assault further and further ever since Senshi Thora had arrived with reinforcements. The Space Wolves had taken the chance to oversee the main thrust of the assault while the Genesis Chapter moved back to cover the flanks. At Chapter Master Theron's insistence, the Fifth, Seventh and Ninth companies of the Genesis Chapter had been transferred from orbit to provide much needed support on the ground.

Nearby a female Valhallan Lieutenant scrambled out of her foxhole. She rushed up to the Silver Knights, looking over the carnage.

''It's a good thing you got here when you did. Anymore and they might have overwhelmed us.'' She told them.

''It's what we do…you're from the 214th right?'' Cestus asked, looking at her unit markings.

''That's right.'' The woman nodded.

''Good unit, I've fought alongside them before.''

''Captain, these are of a more advanced strain than the ones near the beginning of the invasion.'' Nicander looked up from the corpse of the Tyranid Warrior he was examining. Vandius walked over to him.

''So they've evolving?''

''Yes, typical of Tyranids really, but this is quite rapid, more than I expected honestly.'' Nicander got up. Suddenly Vandius's vox activated.

''This is Captain Tullius of the Genesis Chapter. Emergency! This is a Code Red. A massive Tyranid force has appeared out from the sewer access tunnels. They are led by the Swarmlord. I repeat, positive identification on the Swarmlord!'' the Genesis Chapter Captain repeated.

Vandius swore, something that Nicander had only rarely heard him do.

''Requesting all available reinforcements.'' Tullius shouted into the vox.

''This is Vandius of the Silver Knights responding. How many Tyranids are present?'' Vandius asked. He heard the familiar roar of bolters and Tyranid screeches in the background.

''It's like half of the Guilliman-damned Hive Fleet out there. I need any sort of support ASAP.'' Tullius told him.

''We're coming.'' Vandius turned to Khaden. ''The Guard have several mechanized brigades here correct?''

''_Yes that's correct but they're under the command of General Zhanke.''_ he told his Captain. The Ultramarine opened up another channel.

''This is Knight-Captain Vandius to Guard division headquarters. Do you read me?'' he asked.

''This is General Zhanke in command of the 18th Armored Division. We read you and Captain Tullius.''

''Then you know are the Space Wolves are in a dire position at the capital area.'' Vandius told her. Of course he had no doubt that Senshi Thora would be able to blanket the field in lightning and sunder any Tyranid brood that stood before here, but if the Tyranids encircled them and overran the capital city, then things could get bad very fast.

''If we move the divisions then this area will be lacking any reinforcements for the time being.'' Bison told him.

''Then they'll have to hold. If we don't move right now then Senshi Thora and the Space Wolves will be encircled. If you want I can take full responsibility for any of the fallout.'' Vandius offered. If Highseat fell it could be catastrophic.

''No, we are moving by Serenity's grace. Tullius will be reinforced. Zhanke out.''

Vandius dropped the connection and stride back to the waiting Storm Raven, they had already aquired a replacement craft from the forges as soon as they arrived on this world.

''Well?'' Dovah asked.

''We're heading out for immediate combat deployment. Let's go.''

The industrial wasteland of Highseat was a massive rubble strewn plain on the outskirts of the city. Thirty miles away in the sprawling forge-city, The Space Wolves and Senshi Thora drove right into the heart of the Tyranid swarm.

Here the true strength of the Tyranids was revealed. It was the oldest trick in the book really, suckering in your opponent and drawing them out for a surprise attack from another direction. What nobody had expected was the sheer number of Tyranids that had poured out of the sewer system and into the city outskirts.

Four companies of the Genesis Chapter poured weapons fire into the immense horde. Massive Carnifexes and Tervigons towered over countless Gaunts and Genestealers while Zoanthorpe's cast psychic lightning over the battlefield. That was only the vanguard, other nameless horrors lurked at the back of the Tyranid horde.

The Astartes weapons fire downed thousands of Tyranids, but the xenos climbed over the corpses of their fellows to reach the Astartes and Guardsmen. Screaming warrior beasts closed and promptly began tearing at the Imperials.

Tullius fought a magnificent defensive battle, falling back were needed and counterattacking when required. It was simply impossible for the forces under his command to permanently withstand the massive numbers arrayed against them.

Then the sound of Basilisk shells filled the air as artillery rounds began to impact in the Tyranid horde, blowing up dozens of nids with each blast. The roar of Valkyrie engines filled the air as sixty Valkyries and Vulture gunships swooped over the horizon, a single Storm Raven at its head.

Vandius moved towards one of the weapon racks on the Storm Raven and grabbed a single Mk X plasma pistol. He paused to check it over before holstering his bolter. They needed heavy firepower to deal with something like the Swarmlord.

_The Swarmlord._ A part of Vandius's mind was shocked that he was going to face it. A part of Vandius's mind desperately hoped that he was wrong about the Swarmlord, that such a beast would never appear again to threaten the Imperium, but he knew that was a foolish hope.

Cestus had switched out his thunder hammer for his storm shield and sword. Next to him Dovah sat. The Librarian could feel the psychic presence in a way that none of his squadmates could. It made the normally composed Astartes feel apprehensive. The presence of the Swarmlord was a powerful one, a vortex at the head of the Hive Mind.

Below, hundreds of tanks and armored vehicles moved out, tracking and firing as soon as they entered range. Tens of thousands of Guardsmen and Skitarii disembarked and began moving in to support the beleaguered Imperial line. Before the Storm Raven the Imperial gunships moved up and blasted a path free of any Tyranid anti-air beasts for the gunship to deploy.

The Storm Raven swooped down, ahead was the Swarmlord at the vanguard of the Tyranid army. The ramp of the Stormraven lowered and Vandius looked out. It was huge, twice as tall as any Astartes and wielding four boneswords. Around it was a dozen Tyrant Guards.

''_They're coming in sir, I just got word from the Genesis First Company in orbit, Theron sends his regards.''_ Khaden told him as he readied his heavy bolter.

Before them there was a crack of light and the forms of thirty Genesis Chapter Terminators appeared. The elite of the Chapter, these First Company veterans immediately moved into aid their battle brothers, storm bolters and assault cannons barking.

The Swarmlord gestured with one limb and then six Carnifexes barreled towards the Terminators, massive talons and crusher claws raised to kill. Immediately the Terminators, the Carnifexs and the Swarmlord's bodyguards all collided in furious combat.

Above the Stormraven hovered and Vandius and his kill team dropped down. The Ultramarine's helmet sensors immediately picked out the forms of the Swarmlord and its bodyguards ahead in the swirling melee. Vandius promptly gave a series of sharp, curt orders his kill-team raced forward.

The Silver Knights rapidly cut through way through a group of Gaunts just in time to reach the Swarmlord. Six dead Terminators surrounded the Swarmlord, whose hide was covered with punctures and wounds that the Genesis Marines had inflicted on it.

Vandius pulled out a plasma pistol and aimed. There was no point in using his bolter with the Swarmlord before him. He squeezed the trigger, sending out a plasma bolt that blew off one of the monster's four arms. His second shot clipped it in the knee, scorching off muscle from the leg.

This third shot was blocked by a Tyrant Guard, who threw itself in front of its master. Vandius didn't get the chance to use it a fourth time as a blast from a fleshborer blew it out of his gauntlet and somewhere into the swirling melee.

Rapidly, the Silver Knights moved in to kill the Swarmlord. Vandius drew his axe and Cestus readied his power sword and storm shield. Behind them Khaden and Nicander laid down covering fire while Dovah concentrated on countering the psychic powers of the Swarmlord and his Zoanthropes, the Salamander now aided by a nearby Genesis Chapter Librarian.

The Salamander Librarian felt blood trickle down from his nose and eyelids as he contorted the psychic maelstrom of the Swarmlord and the Hive Mind. The weight of a million screaming voices bore down in his mind as he gritted his teeth and repeated the lessons that he had been taught by Vel'cona. He was Fire-born and would not fail his comrades.

Cestus hit the Swarmlord, storm shield raised, while propelled by his jump pack. The thing staggered, chips of chitin flying off as the White Consul collided with it. Cestus's power sword flashed as the Sword lord managed to block it with one sword-limb.

Vandius moved in, beheading a wounded Tyrant Guard with a two-handed blow. The Ultramarine continued his charge, his Axe of Ultramar at hand as he prepared to aid Cestus against the greatest Hive Tyrant of them all, the beast that led the invasion of Ultramar itself.

Five blades clashed together, the Swarmlord's three boneswords, Cestus's blade and Vandius's axe. The three warriors battled in a high-paced fight, power fields clashing against the psychically coated blades of the Tyranid.

In a way it was Cestus's finest hour. Badly wounded as the Swarmlord may be, it still was an extremely dangerous opponent for any Astartes to face. The White Consuls was pushed to his very limits in matching it. Deep down Cestus knew, whether he won or lost, that this would be the crowning moment of his career, fighting the Swarmlord. It excited him, even as he fought for his life.

As one of the Swarmlord's blades rebounded off the White Consul's storms shield, Cestus saw a chance. His Macraggian-crafted legion blade struck out and severed the Swarmlord's upper right sword-claw at the wrist.

The blade tumbled down as the Swarmlord shrieked in what almost sounded like anger. The two blades struck out faster and faster as Cestus struggled to keep up with the Swarmlord. Then Vandius saw his chance. He hammered his Axe of Ultramar two-handed into the Swarmlord's leg and ripped it up, creating a huge wound.

_Suffer._ The Ultramarine thought. _Die._

Then, one of the Swarmlord's blades flashed out, slashing through Vandius's armor plating from shoulder to hip and sending him flying away. Vandius's visor flashed with warnings of a breach while his armor released painkillers into his body.

But that was the opening that Cestus needed. As Vandius lay on the ground he saw the Swarmlord stumble from the lamed leg and Cestus thrust his sword forward, right into the Swarmlord's jaws and out the back of its head, then Vandius's consciousness faded away.


	8. The Forges Coda

{oOo}

_Silver Knights ~ The Forges Coda_

{oOo}

Vandius woke with a pounding headache. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of medical bay, probably the one on Highseat. He paused to check over himself. They had removed his armor and bandaged him up. There was a dull sort of pain, but not much. Nicander's painkillers had seen to that.

''Ah, good, you're awake.'' Nicander looked up at him from a medical terminal with several white-robed Tech-Priests nearby. He had a look of amusement and relief on his face.

''What happened?'' Vandius asked him bluntly.

''We won, to put it simply. I'm sure Tullius, Dovah and many others have written up after action reports for you to pore over. Cestus killed the Swarmlord, a fact that he will not stop talking about, and we eventually drove the Tyranid swarm from the field, although only at great cost.'' Nicander sat beside him on a nearby chair.

''Once the Swarmlord was dead the Tyranid swarm lost cohesion on a strategic level. That is what enabled us to push back the Tyranids on all fronts. Oh, final victory will take months, even years, but we've got the upper hand. Gryphonne is in no danger of falling now.'' Nicander told him.

''What about Tullius and the others?'' Vandius asked. There was so much he had to review when he got out of the medical bay.

''I've not heard anything of Bergen or Russ's reactions. Tullius is purportedly upset with Jarl Stormwolf for not listening to him, but that's a pot of trouble I don't want to get into. I spent most of my time patching you up.'' The Apothecary told him.

''Still arguing those two. Now's not the time.'' Vandius commented. He hardly approved of Stormwolf's behavior, but recriminations at this time were not wise. He would see what he could do to handle the situation later when he returned to duty.

After a moment he looked down, noting the bandages that covered the massive scar that ran from shoulder to hip. Scars were not unknown to the Silver Knight, but this was a big one. He paused to trace the bandages with his fingers.

''You may not be able to see that, but it left a scar, it also cut through two vital organs, but as you know Astartes don't die easily. Still had it been an inch deeper even I could not have saved you.'' Nicander informed him.

''When can I return to duty?'' The Ultramarine shifted to look at him.

''Get back down. You need your rest. Give it a day or two.'' Nicander told him.


	9. The Iceworld I

**Battle Barge ****_Salacia_****. Tarsas Sector. Segmentum Tempestus. 997.M41**

Amphithoe looked over the chess board. It was an old game, even by the standards of the Imperium. It had even been played back on Terra almost forty thousand years ago. Even today it had survived as a game to test the mind. She liked it. It was a game of nobility.

Amphithoe's own board was a Hydraphur classic with a marble surface and nalwood figures. She paused to look over the situation once more before selecting a knight piece and moving it in the ''L'' position to the new square.

''I do believe that's checkmate,'' she said to Vandius. The Silver Knight was still in battle plate, seated at the other end of the table in the entertainment room of the _Salacia_. She had dragged him out here to get some sort of social life. He spent all of his time otherwise in his quarters or in the training rooms.

''Indeed it is,'' Vandius gave a faint smile as he looked over the situation again, he was outmaneuvered.

''This is the third game I've won so far, dare say that you have been letting me win?'' she questioned.

''Not at all my lady, it's just that I prefer real war,'' Vandius explained in an almost reluctant tone.

''Of that we will have no shortage of,'' Amphithoe rose from her seat. Vandius began to quickly and carefully put away the pieces.

''Yes, I've been kept busy haven't I?'' the Ultramarine remarked as he finished folding the case before handing it to one of the servants.

''You really should take some time off. It's not healthy to throw yourself utterly into work. Even Astartes can be worn out.'' Amphithoe told him. ''May I suggest the La Ventila? The _Beneficent Sun_ is hosting a traveling theatre company for the Naval Command.''

''What's that about? Please refresh my memory.''

''A period drama set in the 34th Millennium about a family on Terra-''

''Lady Amphithoe. We are about to exit the warp.'' came the voice of the Commander Valerian. She touched her armor collar and voiced an affirmation.

They were approaching Cyrek, the crown jewel of the Tarsan sub-sector. The snow-covered ice world was famous for its rare crystal mines and the glittered crystalline cities that rose up elegantly out of the icy wasteland. This was the lynchpin of the entire Tarsan front.

Two hundred Silver Knights commanded by Valerian himself accompanied her aboard her personal battle barge along with an entire battlefleet to aid the beleaguered world. The Hive world was a vital fuel processing plant that they could ill afford to lose.

Senshi Esin had already taken command of the forces on Cyrek. Apart from a small escort of Silver Knights she had command of a Preceptory of the Howling Swords and detachments from the Genesis Chapter, the White Scars and the Iron Champions.

However the Tyranid swarms on the ice planet had proved to be stronger than expected and thus thirty Valhallan regiments along with a group of Silver Knights had been sent to reinforce the Imperial positions on the planet. Vandius and his team had been temporarily transferred from the _Pegasus_ to the _Salacia_.

''If you would allow me to prepare milady...'' Vandius nodded to her.

''Of course. Gather your team. I will be entering the battle myself.'' she said.

''Yourself milady? Are you sure?'' Vandius held a note of concern in his voice.

''I'm not a doll Marcus. Besides, I have you as my bodyguards.'' Amphithoe told him. Although Vandius was a Captain, the Silver Knights rarely deployed as an entire company. Vandius himself did not command the battle companies, but rather a single kill-team.

''Of course milady, I live to serve.''

{oOo}

''Attention. All Silver Knights report to the hanger bay. Squads Vandius, Gedecci and Bane report to the _Waverider_ for combat escort.'' The voice of one of the senior chapter serfs sounded over the vox. The hanger bay of the battle barge was filled with chapter serfs and Astartes as they prepared for launch.

''The _Waverider_. I always wanted to ride in that.'' confessed Khaden over the vox.

''The _Waverider_?'' Dovah inquired.

'' Amphithoe's own steed. See? There it is.'' Khaden pointed out.

The _Waverider_ sat at the head of the Thunderhawk formations. It was one of the few Stormbird-class attack ships in the Imperium's service, carefully maintained by the Mercurians at Amphithoe's behest. The craft was specially up-armored and fitted with superior performance engines.

Vandius and his team were in full plate. All of them except Cestus wore long white armorplast stormcloaks over their armor for cold weather combat purposes. Vandius had his hood thrown back, allowing his chested helm freedom to move about.

Amphithoe herself was armored in a customized suit of carapace armor, with special heating systems built in for the cold weather assault. Her face was concealed by a special combat helm. Her war plate was the sea green of the ocean, trimmed in silver and white. She wore a white stormcloak with the hood drawn over her features. She clutched an ornate master-crafted power trident in both hands.

Vandius and his team followed her closely, Cestus and Nicander to her right and Dovah, Vandius and Khaden to her left. Above, The Ultramarine Captain spotted the forms of a dozen more Silver Knights ready and present in the _Waverider_.

The massive form of Knight-Sergeant Bane was easy to spot. Everyone in Amphithoe's chapter knew him well. The Night Lord was easily the largest of the Silver Knights, his massive form towering over everyone. His head was shaved bald and his features were covered by a fearsome rebreather mask. His Terminator plate, along with the rest of his squad, was painted a special jet black. His gauntlets incorporated to massive power fists each with an integrated bolter.

His real name was classified. He only went by the nickname that he received when he still lived in the underhives of one of the Night Lord's recruiting worlds. In a way, thought Vandius, the name reflected him well.

The Night Lord was the leader of the most fearsome Terminator assault unit in Amphithoe's Silver Knight's chapter, the Backbreakers. They were aptly named, Vandius had quite personally seen Bane himself break a fully-grown Warboss over his knee.

Cestus raised his power sword in salute. Bane nodded in return. He had already attempted to scout out Cestus when the young White Consul was first inducted into the Silver Knights a few decades ago, having learned of his immense potential, but Vandius got to him first. It was something that Bane had never quite let go. Personally the Ultramarine would thought the Consul would prosper better under his leadership.

Behind him were four infamous veterans. Logan Howlmane of the Space Wolves with his lightning claws. Darius of the Howling Griffons, a former Honor Guard Champion in that chapter. Braghen the silent World Eater encrusted with bionics and scars. Khorden, the famed close-assault flamer specialist of the Salamanders. Each a legendary hero.

Knight-Sergeant Daron Gedecci was a Blood Angel who mostly specialized at close range fire support with flamers and storm bolters. Vandius was only vaguely familiar with him, he had never actually served alongside the sergeant before, but he had heard good things.

The Astartes knelt as Amphithoe entered the Stormbird. All of them clutched at vials of water that hung from various points from their armor, each filled with a sample of Talassar's oceans, the place where she had been reborn. Oaths were resworn as was the custom of her chapter of Silver Knights.

''Rise.'' She said softly. They all did so.

_''The Backbreakers are at your command.''_ Bane nodded to her, his voice filtered through his rebreather.

_''Nice to know my mouthpiece is in style.''_ Khaden voxed over the private vox channel. Vandius told him to shut it before nodding to Amphithoe.

''Gladius stands ready as always.''

''As does Firebringer.'' Gedecci seconded.

''Then let us depart my loyal knights. I think Esin would like to greet us.''

{oOo}

Frozen winds howled as show and ice pelted the massed Imperial flight formation. The _Waverider_ led the assault, followed by almost two dozen Thunderhawks and a hundred Valkyries belonging to the 45th Stormtrooper Brigade. Three entire Imperial Navy fighter wings escorted them. Only the best for the Senshi.

Behind them troops transports for over thirty Guard regiments would disembark into the atmosphere, carrying tens of thousands of soldiers and hundreds of armored vehicles to enforce the ground forces. More bomber wings and Navy gunships would provide fire support.

Cyrek really had only one massive landmass, the rest of the planet was frigid ocean, dotted by massive icebergs. Below on that solitary landmass rested the beautiful crystal-cities of the Cyrekians. But it was the capital, Reverim, that was currently under assault. Here Senshi Esin led hit and run assaults from outside the heavily fortified starport and the local mining habs against the Tyranid swarms that attempted to devour the planet.

Below tens of thousands of Tyranid assault creatures charged towards the Imperial defense lines. Warriors of the PDF and the Howling Sword held the line while Sororitas mounted in modified snowbikes in various flanking counterattacks against the Tyranid horde.

The gunships swooped over the horizon, various weapon mounts blasting away hundreds of Tyranid war creatures as they moved in to deploy their troops. Above, Imperial Valkyrie gunships and fighters engaged Tyranid aerial beasts to make room for the Silver Knights.

The _Waverider_ hovered before a group of navy blue-armored Sororitas before lowering its assault ramp. Cestus flew out first, landing among the Tyranid horde with a massive thud before the Backbreakers landed, tearing right into the xenos.

Behind them emerged Gladius and the Firebringers, doing their best to cover Amphithoe as they moved into battle. All across the battlefield, the Silver Knights moved into combat, directed by Commander Valerian.

Amphithoe raised her power trident and directed a massive torrent of icy water to gush out and flood the Tyranid horde. Like a biblical disaster of ancient Terran myth, the immense tides of water swept away thousands of Tyranid creatures.

Gaunts and Genestealers flailed around and Carnifexes were carried away by an unstoppable monsoon. Zoanthropes were swept away, their stunted limbs kicking uselessly as they drowned. Biovores and Tervigons were simply lost in the blue torrent.

But still the Tyranids came on. Tens of thousands more came in wave after more waves hit the defensive lines. But the humans held, and drove them back. The Silver Knights, slaughtered wave after wave of creatures, straining the ice fields purple with Tyranid ichor. The Guard and the Sororitas moved up in massive armored formations, counterattacking the Tyranid flanks.

The Silver Knights certainly earned their share of glory. Gladius dutifully guarded Amphithoe as she cast down Tyranid after Tyranid. The Backbreakers accounted for a total of nine Carnifex assault beasts in the course of the day.

After four hours of constant assault, the Tyranids finally quit the scene. Even the Hive Mind evidently had enough of the Imperials and withdrew to lick its wounds. The Imperium stood, bloodied, but triumphant around the city.

{oOo}


	10. The Iceworld II

**Deverim City. Cyrek. Tarsas Sub-Sector. Segmentum Tempestus. .997 M41**

Dovah watched the various Imperial troops move out below. He spotted the Valhallans of the reinforcement fleet alongside troops in the grey and gold of the Volpone Bluebloods 22nd. He spotted the navy blue plate of the Howling Sword Sororitas as well.

The Salamander Librarian of course was familiar with the reputations of them all. He knew well of Esin's personal Sororitas Order that had been mustered for the war against Leviathan. He was also familiar with the reputation of the Volpone, aristocratic shock troops from the Sabbat Worlds. He had heard Vandius on more than one occasion praise them for their skill.

It had been well over since the reinforcement fleet had first arrived. For several days the Imperial forces had been busied in constant counterattacks against the Tyranids. Neptune and Esin led them in the field, the various Astartes forming the speartip of the thrust that tore out the heart of the Tyranid swarms.

Losses were heavy, but the Imperium triumphed, wiping out most of the groundside swarms and pushing them back. Gladius had been almost constantly engaged on the front lines for much of that week.

Dovah caught some snow in one of his silver gauntlets and looked it over. He supposed he would never get used to extreme winters like this. Nocturne had its winters true, but now snowing constantly at the time like this. Perhaps the Space Wolves in the Silver Knights contingent felt more at home.

_''Look, some more of our brothers,''_ Khaden pointed out at some of the hulking Astartes forms.

''Genesis Chapter, you remember Tullius's bunch?'' Nicander remarked.

Dovah himself was well aware of the Genesis Chapter's reputation even before he had actually encountered them. He knew they were a rather proud bunch, being first of the Second Founding Chapters to be commissioned and especially close to their progenitors. Vandius of course had been pleased to see them there.

The White Scars of course everyone knew well. Both they and the Howling Sword had to actually modify their usual bikes for the snowy terrain of Cyrek. Fortunately the Mechanicus had a variety of snow-terrain combat vehicles.

Dovah himself was only casually acquainted with the Iron Champions. He knew they were a Third Founding Imperial Fist successor that operated in a crusading fleet. Three companies were present at Cyrek.

_''Oh, a Contemptor-class Dreadnought,''_ Khaden peered out to see the ancient forms of a crimson and gold Genesis Chapter dreadnought move around. ''I do wonder if Tullius will let me have a closer look?''

''You could pull favors if you want,'' Nicander suggested.

_''Already on my mind,'_ Khaden said as he walked down to winding staircase.

Privately Dovah was more fascinated by the crystalline towers of Cyrek. This world had been colonized four millennia ago by traders at Hydraphur. They had discovered vast mineral resources beneath the frozen surface and then established trading pacts with the Mechanicus.

Nocturne had similar crystal deposits, but the turbulent nature of the death world made it impossible to create these kinds of delicate, elegant structures. Even he had to admire the beauty of these various towers, Amphithoe probably did as well.

''Something on your mind brother?'' Nicander asked.

''Nothing, just the towers are rather strange to see.'' Dovah told him.

''If you think this is beautiful I have to tell you about Chemos…''

{oOo}

Reverim was simply glorious in the sunset. Amphithoe watched the crystal towers glitter crimson as the rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. The effect it had on Cyrek's unique architecture was simply stunning. It was almost like seeing some of the wonders of Chemos after the Emperor had arrived and the people of Fulgrim's homeworld finally had the surplus resources to research art.

''I knew you would like it,'' Esin told her.

They were in one of Reverim's towers in one of the viewing rooms that the nobility often used. After the last battle Amphithoe had only paused to clean herself of the Tyranid gore that she unfortunately was covered in before meeting with her lover.

After a few hours of briefing with the various Imperial officers, Esin had taken her on a tour through the halls of the Reverim Palace. They had walked through marbled halls with gold leaf trim and had viewed galleries of crystal statues and many more wonders.

Amphithoe enjoyed it most of all. She had never visited Cyrek before, but even she had heard of its wonders. This was a special experience. It would be a horrible crime to let the Tyranids devour this place like a horde of locusts.

''Thank you, this is very beautiful,'' Amphithoe leaned into her shoulder. She hadn't seen her lover for five months since the deployment here. The most contact they had was astropathic communication since then. A long-distance relationship was tough on them both.

''I'd think I'd like to visit here after the war is done. I think Fulgrim would appreciate this place.'' Amphithoe commented.

''Perhaps in peacetime.'' Esin said as she spotted a flight of Valkyires swooping over the Horizon.

There was a knock on the door.

''Come in,'' she said. The door opened. It was Vandius.

''I apologize milady, but Codicer Aktar has begged to see you. He has some urgent claims,'' The Captain told her.

''Send him in then,'' said Esin.

"Codicer Aktar was a Thousand Son who was part of Amphithoe's strike force. A silver giant clad in blue robes over his power armor, he was covered in cult tattoos that twisted across his neck and temples. He had his helm carried at his side, allowing Amphithoe to note that his tanned features were flushed with sweat."

''What is so important that you have to see me immediately?'' Amphithoe asked, somewhat irritated, although she did not show it.

''I have received visions milady. My gifts showed me sights of a fearsome foe,'' Aktar told her. Amphithoe recalled that he was Corvidae.

''What kind of visions?'' Esin asked.

''Death. Skeletons in the darkness. I saw an army of death below,'' Aktar told her.

''It sounded like Necrons Lady Esin, I cross-checked our threat recognition database to be sure,'' Vandius cut in.

Necrons. An uneasy cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. A tomb world was here? On Cyrek? It didn't seem possible, but if that was true then this was not good news at all. She pulled out her mirror and looked into it.

Mist seemed to swirl across the surface briefly before it revealed shadowy figures, as if obscured by some sort of veil. Amphithoe pressed deeper and deeper, eventually the figures became clearer and clearer.

Necrons. Metal skeletons. She saw hundreds of them easily. Many carried long bladed gauss rifles. On each chest they had some sort of strange xenos rune that glowed faintly from her mirror. In all the sheer number of them was disturbing.

''How can they escape the notice of the Cyrekians?'' asked Esin.

''Perhaps xenos technology or they had only recently awoken,'' Vandius suggested.

''We are lucky to have caught them as we did. If only I had been here sooner….'' Amphithoe trained off before shaking her head. ''Never mind that. We have much to prepare for.''

{oOo}

Valhallan Guardsmen grunted and groaned in effort as they shouldered equipment in one of Cyrek's loading bays. Servitors, Munitorum personnel and chapter serfs all moved in a frenzy of activity to unload equipment.

A figure in gold and grey carapace plate looked over disapprovingly as a group of greatcoated Valhallan Guardsmen shuffled bags of grenades into a loading area. He walked over, a swagger stick in hand.

''What in Serenity's name are you doing here?'' demanded Major Hash Varsep of the Volpone Blueboods. He looked disdainfully at the sweating Guardsmen.

''We're unloading equipment sir, the docking order said we could use this place,'' The Valhallan nearest to him said.

''I don't care,'' Behind the Major came up several more Volpone stormtroopers. All of them big men. ''We of the Volpone don't need you befouling our area. This is our hanger and our territory peasant.'' He spat out.

_''So you're in charge here?''_ a voice said lazily behind him. The Volpone whirled around to see a massive black-armored Terminator look at them, his face obscured with a rebreather unit. Hash Varsep was a big, tough man, a boxer on Volpone, standing at six foot ten easily, but this brute of an Astartes made him look like an underfed child be comparison.

''Y-yes,'' The Volpone said slowly. The nobleman was not expecting one of the Adeptus Astartes just yet. The giant cocked his head.

_''Do you feel in charge?''_ he asked.

''I-I-''

_''Get out,''_ The Terminator commanded. The Volpone wisely took his advice.

There was a clapping sound as Cestus walked over, his armor freshly cleaned and repaired, having been polished to a bright mirror sheen. ''Bravo Bane, bravo. I would have intervened myself but it looks like you got there yourself.''

The Night Lord glanced in his direction. _''The Volpone are too arrogant for their own good. I sought to deflate that, nothing more. But I'm glad I get a chance to see you in person again, Cestus.''_

''It's always an honor to meet you again Bane, did you want a sparring match?''

_''Perhaps. I actually was extending my offer to you once again,''_ he said.

''I would have to refuse again then, Gladius has been good for me,'' Cestus said.

Bane shrugged, an odd gesture given his massive bulk. ''Fair enough my friend. I heard you killed the Swarmlord, is that true?'' he asked. The Knight-Sergant hardly had a chance to actually have a proper conversation with Cestus in well over a week.

''Yes, I did, I would have mounted the head on the _Pegasus's_ trophy room, but I was forced to give it Ordo Xenos for study,'' Cestus lamented.

_''A pity, it would have made a fine trophy. I would have liked to break the Swarmlord myself,''_ Bane said wistfully. Cestus had no doubt that Bane could have done that. The man was death incarnate.

''Well, with any luck it might show up here…well not luck per say, obviously everyone wants the Swarmlord to stay dead, but you get my meaning,'' The Consul told him.

_''We shall see how the fight turns out.'' _

''I would not be worried. We have two Senshi and near Chapter-strength forces now. The Tyranids took a heavy beating today. The rest of this war here should be easier from now on…''

{oOo}

Below, hundreds of miles beneath the surface, as if in response to Cestus's words, thousands of gleaming silver skeletons waited. Each of them held an emerald gauss rifle at readiness, their glowing green eyes staring pitilessly into the darkness.

A bronze-plated Cryptek knelt before a single figure who was accompanied by a group of silver-white lords and bodyguards. He swept back his emerald vestments to point to a shimmering hologram at the top of the ziggurat.

''My lord, the organic vermin have grown in number on the human side, but they both continue to tear themselves apart,'' The Cryptek said quietly.

The Black Phaeron stood silently. His armor was the color of jet, save for a single gold crown worked into his grinning skull helm-face. He clutched an ornate halberd with both metal hands, spinning it idly as he did so.

The Black Phaeron a name once, all those millions and millions of years ago. He only went with a single title now. He had been fortunate that his tomb world had largely escaped the deterioration and madness that had troubled so many others.

Before him, tens of thousands of Warriors and Immortals stood. He had squads of Deathmarks and packs of Flayed Ones. He had countless ghostly Wraiths and an entire fleet of Monoliths. Before him stood the vanguard of his army, ready and primed for full-scale war.

''Is the rest of my force prepared?'' the Tyrant said. His voice was deathly quiet, like that of the grave.

''Yes great one.''

The Black Phaeron was silent again as he stared out into the image of the strange human female. She had power, very much power. The Tyrant was arrogant, but not stupid, this human female would have to be approached carefully.

''Prepare the Shard.''

''Yes my lord.''

The Phaeron looked back over his army. Millions and millions of the mortal vermin crawled over his throne world, infesting it with their disgusting mortality, but he had hundreds of thousands of warriors about to be awoken. It was an entire army as merciless and unstoppable as a tsunami.

''Prepare to attack.''

{oOo}


End file.
